Wait- WHAT?
by Jazzy Amythest
Summary: Genda turns into a toddler, Sakuma becomes a woman, Kazemaru and Endou switch brains, Fudou annoys the life out of everyone, and Zaira falls victim to it all. Is Mother nature just trying to mess up Zaira's life, or is there a deeper reason? WARNING: May be changed to T in the later episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Zaira leaned back, adjusted her reading glasses and continued reading her law book. She had an important case next week and did not want to lose. Suddenly her phone started vibrating. She picked it up and looked at the message. It was a text from Genda.

_Genda K._

_JELP EMEGENXY_

Her eyes widened. Not only was it short, but it was also full of typos, like it had been written by a kid. She grabbed her keys and revved up her motorbike and started driving to Genda's apartment. As soon as she got there, she quickly picked up the emergency copy of keys hidden beneath the door mat and unlocked the door hastily and slammed the door open.

"Koh!" she yelled, "Where are you?!"

"I'm right here!" said a kid with spiky hair, blue-grey eyes, and orange stripes under his eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and baggy pants. Yes, Genda had been turned into a kid.

"Oh hey kid," Said Zaira, not paying attention, "Have you seen my hysterical boyfriend?"

Genda junior smacked his forehead. That's when Zaira actually got a glimpse of him.

"Wait what?!" said a baffled Zaira. "What happened?!" She asked her now bite-sized boyfriend.

Genda just shrugged. Zaira quickly recovered.

"Either way, I'm not leaving you here. You could hurt yourself!"

"Excuse me?" Genda raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, look at you! Even the couch is taller than you! And what kind of person would I be if I left a five year old in an apartment full of things like knives?!" protested Zaira.

"Fair enough," said Genda.

Ten minutes later, they were back safely in Zaira's apartment. Zaira was reading her book and Genda was watching a cartoon. Then someone started ringing the door. Zaira sighed and put down her book. It was as if all the forces of nature didn't want her to study. She answered. And it turned to be her brother, or rather, sister.

"Jirou! What happened?"

Sakuma just shrugged and handed her a small bundle, a bag of groceries and a bar of chocolate. She put the bundle on the couch, and dumped the chocolate and the groceries in the kitchen. Then she dragged her brother in.

"Okay, what happened?"

Sakuma opened his mouth to respond, but Zaira cut him off.

"Wait, let me guess. You got a plastic surgery and went to the orphanage."

"Wrong," said a smirking Sakuma. "Some kind of random genetic mutation thingy. I don't really know."

But Zaira wasn't listening. Instead, she was unwrapping the bundle.

"KIDOU?!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**V: Oh yeah! Gigundo cliffhanger there! :D**


	2. BRAIN SWITCH!

Zaira stared at the crimson eyed, brunette baby in front of her like it was a UFO. She turned her head back to her sibling, who now had a more feminine structure and bigger eyes.

"We were just studying," explained Sakuma. "And then this happened. And anyways, how can you stand being this skinny?! I despise being a girl!"

Zaira silenced her/him with a glare. "You never know what you have until it's gone…." She muttered under her breath. Sakuma gulped

Lost in their unintentional staring contest, neither sibling realized someone had been knocking on the door like a madman for the past two minutes.

"I'll get it," said a displeased Sakuma and dragged him/herself off the couch and towards the door. With one rather sloppy movement, he unlocked the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a-

"SAKKA YAROUZE!" Screeched an awfully hyper Kazemaru. Only Sakuma's skill as a soccer player allowed him to stop Kazemaru, who was probably having a sugar rush. But it was odd. His plays, his manner of speaking (even though it was only two words.), everything was strange. It was so… Endou.

But Endou, on the other hand, was unusually calm and quiet, and seemed to be taking everything with a grain of salt. Natsumi, who had just closed the door of her ruby-red Range Rover twirled her car keys around her finger and started explaining.

"They just switched brains or bodies all of a sudden and everything went nuts. I was hoping Zaira could help. Speaking of which, Sakuma-kun, WHY ARE YOU A GIRL?!"

Sakuma smacked his/her forehead and shrugged. "Come on in. We all get to torment Zaira for free, and Genda and Kidou are kids now. Maybe there's some kind of connection between these things?"

Natsumi just shrugged and strolled in, dragging Endou and Kazemaru with her.

Zaira, clearly annoyed, tossed her book to the other side of the room and banged her forehead. "Let me guess- brain body switch?"

"Correct," said Natsumi expressionlessly.

Zaira sighed and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long week.

**A/N: Hey guys, since my mom (who lives a long way away from me) needs to borrow my laptop for about a month, I might not be able to update any of my stories. BUT I'll still have my iPad, so I won't be totally out of touch.**

**KIT, Violetta (J.A.)**


End file.
